


Dean Winchester is not jealous of a water bottle! Except he kinda sorta is.

by allkindsofcrazythings (Becca22)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca22/pseuds/allkindsofcrazythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel opened his eyes; he looked around his surrounding trying to place where he was. It settled in his mind he was in the bunker and for now he was safe. He glanced at the clock and read the time 4:02am. His throat felt dry and tickly; no doubt he was sleeping with his mouth open again. Castiel looked past the clock and at the empty glass sitting on the dresser. He silently cursed himself for not filling it up again before bed, since becoming human Cas always kept water with him because he did not like being uncomfortably thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is not jealous of a water bottle! Except he kinda sorta is.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifershipsit this was your idea but I liked it so much I had to attempt to write it. I hope you like it.

Castiel opened his eyes; he looked around his surrounding trying to place where he was. It settled in his mind he was in the bunker and for now he was safe. He glanced at the clock and read the time 4:02am.His throat felt dry and tickly; no doubt he was sleeping with his mouth open again. Castiel looked past the clock and at the empty glass sitting on the dresser. He silently cursed himself for not filling it up again before bed, since becoming human Cas always kept water with him because he did not like being uncomfortably thirsty.

Reluctantly Cas pushed back his cover and slipped his legs out. The cool air hit his bare chest and limbs as Cas rose out of his bed immediately regretting unwrapping from his warm cocoon but his dry throat demanded water so he continued and pushed open his bedroom door, closing it quietly behind him and ambling towards to the kitchen. On his way Cas saw a light in the library. Considering everyone else should be asleep he made a mental note to enquire about it before he goes back to bed.

Still being half asleep, Cas realised he left his glass in his room and mentally hits his head. Thinking it through and knowing Dean hates when Cas has multiple glasses in his room he decided it would be best just to take a bottle of water through. He wraps his hand around the fridge handle and gently tugs feeling the cool air brush against his body, he wished he’d let Dean buy him a pair of pyjamas so he had more to sleep in than boxers and wouldn't be mostly naked as he opens the cool fridge.

He shivers slightly and pulls out a bottle of water before closing the door and walking towards the library. Cas stood in the library doorway one hand on the light switch the other holding the cool water bottle rapidly covering in condensation. However his eyes lay on neither rather his eyes were locked on the man sitting with his face buried in a book.

Cas couldn’t take his eyes off Dean who had developed a little crinkle in his forehead as he concentrated. He stared for a little longer until Dean asked him, not looking up from his book, ‘gonna stare all night, Cas?’ As he said it he swung his legs from the chair they were resting on inviting Cas to join him.

Cas walked forward, placed the bottle of water on the table and sat in front of Dean. ‘Trouble sleepin’?’ Dean closed his book and rested it on his lap his finger lodged between the pages presumably marking his spot. Cas swallowed his throat now feeling twice as dry making it hard to speak he nods his head towards the water bottle and rasped out one word ‘thirsty’.

Dean leaned forward slightly and picked up the bottle of water holding it in front of Cas as an offering. A droplet of condensation dribbled down Dean’s fingers as Cas took the bottle from him and twist open the cap. He lifted the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back.

As the cool water hit his throat Castiel closed his eyes. He couldn’t help the small moans that escaped him as the water flowed so wonderfully cool down his throat. In his desperation for more water he tipped the bottle further up a few small streams escaping from his lips. Dean didn’t miss the way Cas’ eyes shut as he tilt his head back. He also didn’t miss the small moans he made as he ferociously gulped down the water and he definitely did not miss the small streams of water that ran from the corner of Cas’ pursed lips down his dimpled chin dropping on to his chest.

Dean took a moment to watch as Cas’ Adam’s apple bobbed up and down before following the water drops again as they flowed smoothly down his stomach muscles and disappeared at the band of the boxers Cas had been sleeping in. Dean followed the waters trail back up Cas’ body hesitating at the wet sheen on Cas’ lips. A small smirk pulled up at the corner of his mouth and Dean suddenly realised Cas was no longer drinking and he lifted his eyes to meet Cas’ staring back at him. Dean cursed himself for being talked out of buying pyjama’s by Cas, he should have known that was going to be a huge mistake.

Cas placed the now empty bottle back on the table, finger tips dragging slightly on the wooden table top as he stood and turned walking out of the library. He stopped in the doorway turning his head back to see Dean whose eyes never left him. ‘Goodnight Dean’ before finally leaving and walking out, on his way back to his room he heard Dean clear his throat and a quiet ‘Night Cas’. Dean picked up the bottle staring at it, he is not jealous of a water bottle. He is not jealous of goddamn piece of plastic even if it did have Castiel’s lips on it like that or if it drew the most wonderful sounds from him. No Dean was in no way jealous of a plastic bottle. He crushed it in his hand and threw it back on the table, his book forgotten about dropped to the floor as Dean stood and followed Cas from the Library turning the light off on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> I leave it to your imagination what happens next.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Edit: It doesn't have to be left to your imagination quite so much YellowPanda96 is awesome and is continuing it so you should totally check that out! It's called 'It All Started With A Bloody Plastic Bottle' and it's great :D


End file.
